In a wireless access network, wireless terminals in a call standby state periodically receive a first broadcast signal for broadcasting system information. When calling the wireless terminal, a wireless base station sets a call bit (one bit) in the first broadcast signal. Upon receipt of the first broadcast signal in which the call bit is set, the wireless terminal receives a second broadcast signal subsequent to the first broadcast signal. Burst assignment information to be transmitted to each wireless terminal is notified each wireless terminal of through the second broadcast signal.
The wireless terminal having received the second broadcast signal confirms the burst assignment information in the second broadcast signal. When there is an assignment for the own wireless terminal, the wireless terminal transitions from the call standby state to a communication state to communicate with the wireless base station. On the other hand, when there is not an assignment, the wireless terminal remains in the call standby state (see Non-Patent Document 1).
In the above-described conventional method, all the wireless terminals in the call standby state receive the second broadcast signal, even when a specific wireless terminal is called. This has a problem in that since the uncalled wireless terminals also receive the second broadcast signal, the uncalled wireless terminals consume power when receiving the second broadcast signal, thus shortening the battery lifetime of the wireless terminals. This problem becomes worse with an increase in the number of wireless terminals allowed in one wireless base station. For this reason, a big problem may occur in a multi-access wireless access system covering several tens of thousands of wireless terminals with one wireless base station.
Non-Patent Document 1: High-Speed Wireless Access Network (HiSWANa) Standard Specification, ARIB STD-T702.0 Edition, Nov. 27, 2002, 2.0 revision, Association of Radio Industries and Businesses